Rinto- MINE
by KORILLGUMI
Summary: LenxRinto, yandere Rinto, yandere Miku, no death, no kisses. TELL YOUR FRIENDS WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT VOCALOID IS.


Rinto- MINE

I leaned over, trying to get a glimpse of him. Kagamine Len, so wonderful, with his sunny hair and bright blue eyes. Lots of people mistook us for twins, but we aren't!

I swear… really!

I have orange-ish hair and light turquoise eyes. I do!

I picked at my red bobby pins, wanting badly to have his eyes wander over to meet mine. Everyone knew I loved Len.

Except, of course, Len.

"Psst, Rinto…" My best friend, who's the coolest guy EVER, Mikuo, needed a pencil. I sighed and handed it over, as usual, only to have him bite down on it, marking it as his, as usual, and he'd lose it again- AS USUAL. I face palmed and turned back to my paper, with the sunny yellow mechanical pencil I would NEVER give away or let be broken or bitten that was given to me by Len.

Len! Len was looking at me. His eyes darted away and he coughed.

Did Len like me?

Good. He was mine, ONLY mine.

Why, does the world hate me?

Mikuo's older sister, Miku.

SHE STOLE HIM. SHE STOLE MY LEN!

My eyes burned with rage as I saw them sitting, studying together. His hand reached over at the same time hers did, and they met, causing them to laugh, her stupid, stupid gorgeous green hair flowing over her perfect, evil little rounded fairy shoulders in sappily adorable pigtails, those big green sparkling eyes shut and crying in laughter, perfect eyelashes rounding over them.

NOPE.

I plopped down with my grade D in math and smiled goofily.

"Mind if I join you? I know Len-_chama_ is REAllY smart."

Len blushed at the suffix _Chama_. Bingo, yes, yes.

Miku scoffed. What did I do?!

"Sure thing, Rinto-_kun_."

I blushed at the suffix _Kun._

DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT. No! I wanted to rub my cheeks so bad! The heat rising in my skin was like lava rising underneath me.

Len smiled, grabbing my hand, and I nearly exploded. Len's hand was warm, and soft, and he gazed into my eyes so hard I wanted to glomp him.

"Sure, yeah, _baka._" The resounding word for idiot made me look down, humbled. He pointed to number 2. "How could you think it was 83?!"

I laughed lightly, Miku giving me an icy glare, eyes like mint. Uh oh. Well, what do you expect, _yandere_?

Well… I am… Oh yeah, I'd definitely kill for Len-_chama_.

That's not the point!

So studying actually went well, and to cover myself I asked Miku a few questions too. I smiled sweetly at Len, sugar coating my already girly and princess like voice. "So do you think you could tutor this little _baka?_"

This was the moment the war began.

Miku Hatsune clocked me.

I woke up to Len-_chama, _the sight I'd been waiting to wake up to my whole life I knew him- ruined by the fact I was on the school floor. Mikuo was there, along with the rest of the choir, waiting in anticipation. Neru, Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, Lapis, IA, Gumi, VY2, Piko, Iroha, Haku and SeeU all stood in school uniform, eyes wide. And they began singing my favorite song. I love my friends.

"_kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru  
itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou  
watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari  
anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa_

_karamiau yubi hodoite  
kuchibiru kara shita e to  
yurusarenai koto naraba naosara  
moeagaru no_

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado nainda to omowasete  
kisu wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no_

_yoake ga kuru to fuan de  
naite shimau watashi ni  
[daijoubu] to sasayaita anata mo  
naiteita no? _

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado nainda to omowasete  
kisu wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai_

_hikiyosete magunetto no you ni  
tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau  
fureteite modorenakute ii  
sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_"

I noticed half way through Len was singing the solo and for only one part of the love song. I smiled, sitting up and grasping that warm hand to pull me up and sung along the other part. But one member of the choir was missing, one I wanted to see.

That one. Miku. I would find her.

I smiled and thanked them as the bell rang, ending school.

Len started to leave, and I was thankful. I skimmed over the numbers in my bright yellow-orange flip phone, finding his. I clutched it to my heart, kissing it, and turning the other way to my home.

The knife was sharp enough, but was my temper? I raged, frothing inside. He had touched her hand… were they together? They must be together. Miku!

They were together.

They were together and this was the only thing that would solve anything. I had to rid the school of this beast- that's right, she picked on the English transfer students! Oliver and Sonika… not to mention she bullied Neru! Well… technically bullying has to be one sided, but…

But I had to rid the school of the beast! I chipped my nail pressing it to the cool blade. I knew where she lived- I visited Mikuo.

I crept in her bedroom, face masked. But she would know who it was. I dug the knife into her hair laying on her neck, pressing- pressing-

Through.

NO MORE LONG BEAUTIFUL HAIR! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

What did you think I was going to do?!

I picked up each individual thick strand and carefully sliced it. Short, choppy hair- shorter than Mikuo's! I held the hair in my hands. What to do?

And then I remembered my sewing kit. I had a new suit to give to my best friend, Mikuo, who loves the color green… green blue, like his sister and his hair…

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I heard Miku's shrill scream that morning from two houses down, quietly sipping my morning orange juice.

"Three, two, one…"

"MIKUO! GET IN HERE! I CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL!"

And angry sobs. I threw on my backpack and got ready for a day of flirting like a blossoming damsel. Pssh, I knew Len-_chama_ was bi. Women. Oh, you didn't realize? I'm a BOY.


End file.
